


Dylan : Life Without Sam

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Casualty, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: As Dylan seem to look like he coping ,deep down he heartbroken after the death of his ex wife. Dylan breaks down and talks David about his ex and how he is really feeling,





	Dylan : Life Without Sam

Sam was rushed into the ED after Iain had found her in the ambulance bleeding to death,Dylan was one the doctors who greeted them on arrival . It was too late as Sam had been down and need CPR for a good 10 minutes before she was picked up by another ambulance crew, Dylan was shocked to see it was Sam being rushed in. Dylan knew it was a paramedic being rushed in but he never thought for one moment it was Sam as she seemed fine after the crash . Connie took over from Dylan as she knew the connection between Sam and Dylan ,Connie could see he was struggling also knew about Dylan drink problem.Connie and David he was assisting, Connie said "I'm calling it, and objections" no one answered "Time of death 12.02am. Iain broke down crying Dylan just stood there stiring at the woman he once loved.Jacob stood outside watching on in shock. Dylan headed out of resus pasting Jacob , Jacob asked "Dylan what happened is Sam alright?" Dylan replied with his voice breaking he shock his head and said "Sam dead , excuse me" Dylan hurried away and headed outside David went after him David "Dylan i'm sorry about Sam , are you alright?" Dylan "Yer yer everything great , What do you think David?" David "Do you want to talk Dylan about it ?" Dylan "No David i don't want to talk , i just want to be alone" Dylan walked off leaving David standing there worrying about him .

Dylan went home to the boat and just sat there looking into space.Dylan was deeply heartbroken over Sam but he couldn't bring himself to greive over her death , Dylan had a bottle of whiskey sat in the cupboard as he kept to prove to himself he can keep himself sober.Although Sam and Dylan had separated he was shocked as he always thought Sam would be there for him if things went wrong as someone to turn to. Dylan sat thinking "Did Sam know that i cared for her ? Did she know i once loved her?" Dylan ransacked his cupboard looking for his photo album , Dylan was after his photo album of him and Sam wedding. Dylan had found the wedding he sat on the floor with the contents of the cupboard on the and Dervla sat next to him his eyes was red , Dylan couldn't believe she was gone. 

Dylan had been sat on the floor all night staring at a photo of him and Sam on there wedding day just after they was wed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door it was David. Dylan sat on the floor ignoring the door, David knocked again and waited , Dylan shushed Dervla as she was about to barked. David shouted though the door "Dylan can you open the door please? , i know Sam once meant alot to you as Sam and you was once married i know what that means to you.Connie said you don't need to worry about as she know your history with Sam she said to take a few days" Dylan sat there thinking of opening the door then David shouted " Dylan you know where i am if you need me , you was there for me and i want to be there for you as you are my friend" David waited a moment then left. Dylan sat stirring for at the bottle of whiskey. Dylan was craving a glass of whiskey , Dylan knew longer he sat there the more he was going to end up drinking himself to death.  
Dylan decided to take his self to AA meeting , Dylan walked to AA as he needed some air . Dylan sat at in AA and listen to everyone stories , after the meeting Dylan spoke to his sponsor Eric about Sam. Eric gave Dylan advice on how to deal with Sam death " Let people in and talk to them , you need people to talk to take the pressure and the stress off you. In order for you stay clean from booze you need your friends and family to help you" Dylan chuckled "I have no family really " Eric replied "Surely you have friends you can talk to him" Dylan thought about talking to David but wasn't sure about.   
Next day Dylan headed back to work , Dylan stood outside the ED looking at the department David approached him as he was about to start his shift soon David went up to Dylan "Dylan are you alright? i been trying to get hold of you." Dylan "i'm fine thanks David" Dylan walked off into the ED , as Dylan walked into the ED Iain looked Dylan gave Iain nasty looked , deep down he blamed Iain for Sam death. Iain headed over toward Dylan , as Iain walked over Dylan Iain said "Dylan look mate i'm sorry about Sam" Dylan replied "Sam death is your fault " Iain replied "what do you mean?" Dylan snapped back "You ignored that girl Mia and you know her history of mental health" Iain replied "Dylan that not fair , she claimed she was fine" Dylan shouted "Sam was your friend and colleague and you never protected her " Iain looked down Dylan continued "Where was you when Sam was dying ? how long was she bleeding to death before you went back and found .What was the last thing she said Come on Iain i wanna know" Iain looked around and replied "I was here the last thing she said that she was scared of dying " David interrupts "Dylan your causing a scene, lets go " Dylan "No David this needs saying . Iain you have two deaths on your conscious and i blame you for all of it. If Sam had never meet you and had a affair with you she still be here" Connie heads over towards Dylan and Iain argument , Connie said "Dylan my office now, Staff nurse Hide go and get ready for your shift" Iain head back towards the ambulance station.

Dylan was sat in Connie office , Connie walked in her office and sat down. Connie sighed and said "Dylan i know what happened to Sam was awful and i can't imagine what your going though" Dylan interrupt "Look Connie i know what your gonna, i'm fine" Connie "Dylan , Sam was a big part of your life at one point you can't ignore that" Dylan "I just wanna get to work" Connie replied "Dylan if you need some time off " Dylan stood up "I'm fine " Connie "Are you sure your ok?" Dylan "Yes , cubicles or resus where do you want me?" Connie "Cubicles please" Dylan stormed out of Connie office , he headed towards the staff room. Jacob was in the staff room with David , David walked over to Dylan as he was in his locker "Dylan if you need someone to talk to -" Dylan turned round to David and said "look David i am fine please just leave me alone" David said "i'm here if you need me " David walked away Dylan whispered "i don't need anyone" Jacob walked up to Dylan, Dylan said "if your gonna ask..." Jacob interrupted "I get it , did you know me and Sam was getting close ?" Dylan "No i didn't" Jacob "Although you two was apart for years it still hurts , we wasn't together that long " Dylan "Whether a years or months it still hurts" Jacob "it does"  
Dylan was working in cubicles , he was a signed a case of self inflected alcohol related case with David assisting him, Dylan was talking to his patient , Mel she was a woman in her 30's refusing to accept she has a problem with drink. Mel had been trying to flirt with Dylan . Dylan asked Mel " How much alcohol have you had today?" Mel replied "Not enough" Dylan snapped "If you don't want my help " David interrupted "Dr Keogh , maybe you should have a break ?" Dylan "I don't need a break , i just need people who don't need my help to stop wasting my time " Dylan stormed off David looked shocked. David apologies to Mel over Dylan snapping at her. David "Excuse me please , while i find another doctor to look after you." 

Dylan stormed off back to the boat , Dylan sat down and was thinking about Sam . There was a knock at the door it was David . Dylan shouted "Go away" David stood at the door and replied back to Dylan "I know your not okay , you far from it . The woman you once loved died it even though it was years ago you cared for her." Dylan got up and walked up to the door , he open the door "Come in then" he said to David . David looked round , Dylan said to a shocked David "I haven't touched a drop even though i wanted to." David looked at Dylan and said "Look i know you don't want to talk about what happened" David said "Dylan you need to let people know how your feeling" Dylan snapped he smashed a load of glasses on the floor and tipped the table over. David looked horrified , Once Dylan know what he had done he shut himself in his room. David moved Dervla on to the top deck and began clearing the mess Dylan had made. David found the wedding album and saw how happy Dylan was.  
40 minutes later Dylan came out of his room , Dylan said to David " you didn't need to clean up " David "it fine " Dylan I'm sorry for snapping and trashing the place ,also for pushing you away, I am surprised your still my friend " David "A friend there no matter what i'm here for when your ready to talk" Dylan "I am ready to talk" David offered to make a coffee. David and Dylan both sat down at the table. David could see Dylan was struggling to find the words he said "take your time , there no hurry" Dylan took a deep breath "Sam was a big part of my life, i really did love her we was together for about 5 years then i didn't see her for about 3 years as joined the army and cheated on me " David "With Iain?" Dylan Yes, she had an affair with Iain. Sam was the only woman i could be myself. " David looked and could see Dylan struggling with talking about Sam Dylan " I asked her out after i did a charity abseil , I did it to impress her" David smiled , Dylan "I left when she got with Tom another doctor who worked in the ED i couldn't be around them ." David "What happened with Tom and Sam?" Dylan "I don't know i'm guessing something went wrong " Dylan sighed" We was over years ago, i don't get why i am so upset over it " David "You cared about her , although it was over you still cared." Dylan looked at David "Thank you for being there and i'm sorry for being me and pushing you away." David "We are friends , friends are there for each other." Dylan "Another coffee ?" David "yes please " David and Dylan sat there all night just talking.


End file.
